The present invention relates to a multipurpose gymnastic apparatus which comprises a base, a rotating table mounted within a recessed seat on the base for twisting the body can be fixed as desired, an ergonomically engineered head rest adjusted to the desired angular position at one end of the base, collapsible stands to support the base stably on the ground, ski poles bilaterally disposed on the base at the top for the holding of the hands.
A variety of gymnastic apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These apparatus are commonly designed for a specific purpose. Therefore, one may have to prepare various gymnastic apparatus for different exercises. It is expensive and requires much installation space when several gymnastic apparatus are prepared. Further, the ski poles of conventional gymnastic apparatus cannot be adjusted to change the pitch therebetween once installed. There are universal gymnastic apparatus which provide a variety of functions for exercising different parts of the body. However, these universal gymnastic apparatus are commonly heavy and very expensive.